Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible electronic device having improved durability and reliability.
Discussion of the Background
Various display devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation devices, and game consoles used in multimedia devices are being developed. Display devices include a keyboard or a mouse as an input device. Also, in recent years, display devices have been developed that include a touch panel as an input device.
Unlike flat display devices according to the related art, various other types of display devices are being developed. Various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device, a bending type display device, a foldable display device, a rollable display device, and a stretchable display device are being developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.